Known FM demodulators for FM sound signals of a picture signal operate with a limiter-amplifier preceding a PLL. However, in response to the limiter at the input of the circuit arrangement, the overall arrangement has no selectivity. Ceramic filters are required for filtering the FM sound carriers. These ceramic filters require a relatively high number of technical components and cannot be realized in integrated circuits. Moreover, every possible FM sound carrier frequency requires its own ceramic filter. Such a circuit arrangement is known, for example, from the Philips IC TDA9820 plus external circuits.